First Cut is the Deepest
by deliriousdancer
Summary: Bobby is injured on the job...can Mike's quick action save him?


This is where I tell you that Dick Wolf owns all and I own squat.

Summary: Bobby is injured in the line of duty and only the quick action of Logan saves him.

I don't know the origin of the title but I know Rod Stewart sang the song, so thanks go out to Rod.

(no actual sex but the promise of nooky is here) (there's no actual plot either, but I never said I was a writer but I had this weird idea started even as I was reading Nelli's challenge) maybe I should have waited for my second cup of coffee to kick in...

No beta, duh, like you couldn't tell

**The First Cut is the Deepest**

The morning was not promising to be a good one at One Police Plaza. Logan and Barek and Eames were settleing in for a heavy day of paperwork and Bobby was already whining about his share of the miserable stuff. He hated paperwork. Everyone was tired. The last few cases had been tough ones for everybody and the wear and exhaustion was evident. Jimmy Deakins was just hoping to get through this Friday without incident and to finally get a relaxing weekend with his family. No such luck. Danger was lurking, hunting for it's next victim.

"Bobby, just shut up and get busy on that stack of reports. I dont want to be here late." Alex was already getting annoyed with her 6'4", so much like a child, partner. He had been trying to get her to take some of his reports since he arrived today and it was only 8:30 now.

"Look at Logan. He's being a good boy and doing his work"

Bobby looked at her in disbelief. His head snapped around to Logan who seemed to be feverishly working but Bobby could see the smirk on his face. Barek's expression never changed, but everyone knew she had tunnel vision anyway where the reports were concerned. Barek's idea of a good weekend _was_ doing paperwork..

Defeated, Bobby grabbed his first file and started to work.

"OW! Damn it," Bobby was wincing.

"What happened," Alex asked.

Bobby held up his left hand to show Alex the blood dripping from his index finger. Before she had a chance to comment, Logan leaped over his desk and tackled Bobby to the floor, grabbing his left arm and elevating it over his head to staunch the bloodflow.

"Bobby! Can you hear me, buddy? Stay with us, man". Logan leaned down and put his ear to Bobby's chest, "we still have a heartbeat, someone call for a bus"

Alex jumped up and ran for a cold cloth to put on Bobby fevered brow. Returning, she slapped a very wet compress on his forehead and immedialtly senseing his deep, unspoken need for comfort, she began shhhing him and stroking his hair. " Relax Bobby, it's going to be alright. We are all here for you, and later when, and if you are released from ICU, I will take you back to my apartment and have wild circus sex with you."

Barek started making bandages by tearing tissues into strips. The office was in a frenzied state.

"Logan, it's a papercut!" Bobby was shouting.

"Don't try to be brave, Bobby. My aunt's best friend's sister's secretary had a papercut and had to have her left leg amputated."

"How did she get a papercut on her leg?" asked Barek, looking confused and appropriately worried at the same time.

"It wasn't on her leg, Barek, it was on her left index finger."

Bobby would have been rolling on the floor laughing if Logan hadn't been practically sitting on him.

Deakins came rushing into the scene just in time to hear Barek ask, "do we need to notifiy his next of kin?"

"What the hell is going on out here?" Deakins demanded to know.

"Mike get off me and let me up!" Bobby was trying to control his laughter and get the big Logan-oaf off him at the same time.

Logan looked up at Deakins, "uh...Sir, we have a man down in the line of duty here. Someone may have to perform mouth to mouth to save him. Is Carver in today?"

With a final lunge, Bobby managed to throw Logan off his chest and sit up looking very embarressed but still losing the attempt to control his laughter.

Alex threw her arms around Bobby's neck and wailed, "Oh Bobby, I thought I was going to lose you."

Barek recited a prayer of relief and Logan leaned back against the desk and wiped his brow with an exaggerated "whew, that was too close."

The stern look on the captains face caused a solemn hush to fall over the squad room.

"Don't you people still have some work to do?"

"Uh...uh..y-yes sir" all four chimed in at once.

The four detectives returned to their desks watching Deakins head back to his office. He closed the door, sat at his desk and began to laugh.

So much for a quiet Friday of paperwork. And it was only 9:15.

the end.

never posteda storyhere...I guess that makes me a virgin...please be kind.

jiffyjulie (deliriousdancer)


End file.
